Danganronpa: Less Hope, More Despair Chapter 1 - Is It to Live or Die
Daily Life The Party After the Prologue ends, the scene cuts to the party in the gym, as mentioned in the Prologue. Karo: "Ugh. I don't care about even having fun. What's even the point of it?" Jenna: "Karo, the point of the party is to celebrate and have fun. Can't you deal?" Karo: "Shut up, you f**king piece of sh*t c**k!" Jisella: "Karo, don't be so rude!" Karo: "Well why the f**k do you care anyway!?" Jisella: "...whatever. I'm just gonna go back to dancing." The next scene cuts to Andrea and Rocky playing Tag during the party. Rocky: "I'm gonna get you, Andrea!" Andrea: "Not if I get you first!" The final scene shows Ruru dancing, along with Rora and Benly talking to each other. Rora: "D-Doesn't this party sound good, Benly...?" Benly: "...yeah, I guess." Ruru: "Aren't you guys gonna dance with us?" Benly: "No. I just don't feel like doing it." Rora: "S-Same here..." Suddenly, everyone hears a loud scream coming from the next room, and Ruru goes to investigate. The first thing he saw was Hayanari and Gary, both looking worried. Gary broke down into tears, and Hayanari was staring at the horror. That horror was the lifeless corpse of Raiyna Mineroka, with a ruler in her abdomen. Deadly Life Investigation Ruru: "Raiyna?! How did this happen?!" Hayanari: "I don't know! But why?! Why did she have to go?! Ugh!!! I'll find that killer!" Hayanari runs off to find the culprit. Gary was still crying as Ruru investigated some more. Bloody tears streamed down Raiyna's face, and Ruru found something next to the body. Ruru: "Wait, what's that?" Ruru picks it up. Ruru: "A lollipop?" Bloody Lollipop has been added to your Truth Bullets Ruru looks at the ruler in Raiyna's abdomen and investigates it some more. Ruru: "Wait! There's something on the ruler! Something else besides blood. It's white. Like sugar. Wait..." Ruler has been added to your Truth Bullets Gary stops crying and budges in. Gary: "Do you think--" Monokuma interrupts the entire thing. Monokuma: "Save it for the trial, Gary! In fact, let's teleport there right now! Well, after I give you the Monokuma File." Monokuma gives Gary the Monokuma File, and he reads it aloud. Gary: "Here goes nothing...(gulps) 'The victim is Raiyna Mineroka, the Ultimate Teacher. The body was discovered in the hallway on the right side of the gym. The estimated time of death was 8:55 AM, 5 minutes before the announcement. The victim died from a stab wound to the abdomen with a ruler. There are no other external injuries, and no other sight of substances such as drugs.' That's what it says." Monokuma File 1 has been added to your Truth Bullets Monokuma: "Alright, NOW we can teleport to the Trial room!" Everyone teleports to the trial room. Trial The class trial begins. Monokuma: "Welcome to the first Class Trial! I'm pretty sure you all know why we're here! I hope that you will all take this seriously. Remember, if you get this wrong... None of you will get out of this alive. I hereby begin the First Class Trial!" Ruru: "Okay! So we know that Mrs. Raiyna was murdered. And that Zuichi, Rocket, Haruto, Rojin, and Emilia are all possible murder suspects." Haruto: "I left the party 5 minutes before the murder." Andrea: "I can confirm that." Rojin: "I was outside running track." Jisella: "I was wat--" Andrea: "I can confirm that." Jisella: "I mean! Shut up!" Zuichi: "I was with Emilia in the cafeteria." Emilia: "I can confirm that!" Rocket: "I was in my lab making a new candy." Ruru: "What about the lollipop?" Rocket: "I must have dropped it! The last time I saw Mrs. Raiyna was a minute before the announcement." Hayanari: "No, that's wrong! If you saw Mrs. Raiyna last that means you would have been closest to Mrs. Raiyna!" Rocket: "Okay, fine! You want the truth? Yes, I did it! I'm not even the Ultimate Candymaker! I'm the Ultimate Drug Maker! And Mrs. Raiyna scammed me!" Ruru: "The killer is...you!" Closing Argument begins. Ruru: "According to Rocket, she's the Ultimate Drug Maker. Someone had to know she was a Drug Maker. That person was Mrs. Raiyna. Little did we know during the party. There was a deal going on. She met up with the culprit hoping to get a new drug. Little did the culprit know they were going to be swindled. When Mrs. Raiyna received the drug, she had a plan. She was waiting for the culprit to their back. Then she ran. When the culprit noticed they were furious. And we're not willing to let them get away. On the way to find Mrs. Raiyna the culprit picked up a weapon. That weapon was Mrs. Raiyna's ruler. The culprit could not help but eat a lollipop. Without this we couldn't have figured it out. Then the culprit striked! Realizing that the culprit was near our party, they panicked and hid into a nearby room. Then Gary and Hayanari discovered the body. Isn't that right, Rocket Takahashi, the Ultimate Drug Maker?" Closing Argument ends. Monokuma: "Okay, students! Your time is up, and now it's time to vote! Use the ballot in front of you to vote for who you think is the culprit!" Ruru chooses Rocket's pixel picture on the screen and presses the "Vote!" button. The scene cuts to the voting wheel. It starts spinning and it lands on Rocket, declaring her guilty of Raiyna's murder, with bouquets on the screen and off-screen cheering. Aftermath Monokuma: "All the votes have been counted...you were correct! Rocket was the one who murdered Mrs. Raiyna!" Rocky: "Rocket, please don't say it. Please don't say that this is true." Rocket: "Sorry, but it's true! I just couldn't help myself! But I love you, Rocky! Goodbye everyone!" Monokuma: "Well, if everyone is in an agreement...Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" Monokuma pulls out his gavel as a large red button rises up. He then performs a flip, pressing the button with the gavel. On the monitor, a 16-bit video played of Rocket standing in the center, with Monokuma pulling her away. Text read: "GAME OVER! Rocket has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!". Sweet Revenge - The Ultimate Drug Maker Rocket Takahashi's Execution: Executed Everyone stood in horror as Rocket's corpse lies there after her execution. And that immediately concluded the trial. The next day, Ruru was in his dorm, talking to himself. Ruru: "I still can't believe that Rocket and Raiyna are dead... I should cheer up! Today's a new day! Let's go see what everyone's doing!" Ruru walks into the library only to find Rocky in tears. Ruru: "Rocky?" Rocky: "Oh, hi Ruru..." Ruru: "What's wrong?" Rocky: "I just miss Rocket..." Ruru: "Well I'm gonna help you with that!" Rocky: "What do you mean?" Ruru: "You'll see." Rocky: "Okay, Ruru..." The scene cuts to the courtyard. Rocky: "Why are we in the school plaza?" Ruru: "Because I wanted you to get some fresh air." Rocky: "It sure is beautiful out here! If only Rocket was here to see it." Ruru: "Well, we have to move forward for Rocket." Rocky: "You're right! I'm living for Rocket! Thanks for making me feel better! Bye Ruru!" Ruru: "I think me and Rocky had a good time!" Chapter 1 End